ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelius Augustus von Hamtinburg
Cornelius Augustus von Hamtinburg, also known as Father, is the tyrannical and shadowy military dictator of the Germanican Empire and the head of the People's Imperial Party of Germanicus. He is responsible for the killings of Terrans, along with a bloody revolution that led the Germanican Republic to its downfall. He was also the director of a secret experiment that transformed his children into "living weapons of Terra", along with the creation of Imperial Homunculi, the genocidal campaign against Edanians, Romani, and other minorities, and the removal of the "elite Senate". History Early Life Cornelius Augustus von Hamtinburg was born in the year 2033 on the planet New Orvina, in which it was occupied by the Western forces of the Germanican Republic during the Germanican Civil War. He was raised by Benedict Marxis Von Hamtinburg, the political founder of Technolism, and Helgoi Njorlim, a tribal Mongooseral woman of Viljord descent. At age five, he and his family had moved to Hessia, the Western capital, where they would be safe from the horrendous fighting. He was well-educated and highly active, although he had issues with the Romani and the Edanians, along with their culture. He was obsessed with his pride in his race and his nation, primarily because not only were they highly evolved, but also because they he thought of them of being a "superior race". During his early childhood, however, his cruel uncle, Giovanni Cassius Hamtinburg had often bullied and mocked him for his intelligence and his shyness, but his older brother, Benedict, was extremely protective towards his son. At age six, his mother died from giving birth to three sibilings: Carla Von Hamtinburg, Rudolf von Hamtinburg, and Jaegar Caesar Von Hamtinburg. Later on, at age 15, he became a well-educated student and was physically active. His popularity in school soon risen and his hatred towards the corrupt Gernamican Senate increased. However, he was conscripted into the Republican Army of Germanicus to fight within the Eastern front. Mongooseral Civil War Rise to Power Terran Wars The New Order In 2057, within the Berisein Palace on the planet Sigmar, Cornelius von Hamtinburg had proclaimed himself "Fuhrer-Kaiser" or "Military Emperor" of the newly formed Germanican Empire, declaring the city of Berlin to become its new capital. While Earth was being reconstructed, he then called for the improvement of new order's economy. He placed the government in charge of running the once corrupt corporations in order to create a newly formed military. He erased any sign of propaganda that was against his planned economy by burning books based on the ideals of Capitalism, Communism, and Feudalism, and then arrested anyone who practiced them. By 2058, the Fuhrer began to adopt the German language and mixed it with the Latin and Russian languages, forming the Germanican language. Edanians and Romani were rounded up and sent into forced-labor camps, where they would starve to death and eventually lose strength. In 2059, the Fuhrer then sent troops into Posen to aid the Brutaii during a revolt against Drachma. This eventually led to the empire's plan to build its own multicultural society that would unite the Mongooserals with the "other superior races". In 2060, a new hierarchy was established, placing the Mongooserals and Brutii on the top, Edanians, Romani, and Terrans on the bottom, and the rest on the middle. During his reign as emperor, Cornelius established policies that enabled Germanicus to convert from an impoverished, battered nation into a major superpower built by technological advancement, militarism, religious zeal, racial purity, and class collaboration. He also assigned scientists to create the Fabricators, intelligent machines capable of making robots and weapons in their own image in a quick pace, and re-established the Gottwienist Church and declared it the state religion of the Empire.The purpose for such reforms and collective progress was to ensure a bright future full of wealth and prosperity for his people. Prelude to War By 2067, Cornelius began expanding the borders of Germanicus, weakening Ivaball, Froggitaly, Drachma, and the West. Cambria, however, remained a powerful threat to the Imperium's dominance. Having Cornello Afherin as a political enemy, the Fuhrer threatened to unify with the Posen government. This meant that he would not only unite the Brutii with the Mongooserals, but that he would also have enough resources for a new military superpower. Despite this, this did not trigger a war. Instead, it weakened Ivaball's economy, giving an advantage to the Fuhrer. By 2068, he had sent troops into Epirus during a border war between it and Amestris. At the same time, a coup de'tat had taken place within the colonies of Africanus, including the Province of Zanda, which was once under the control of the Cambrian Empire for ten years. After two years of territorial expansion, the Fuhrer had then began a massive build-up to annex Ivaball as the country's last province, leaving the rest to become technolist puppet states, as planned by the Party and the Fuhrer. At the same moment, he also had tensions with Epirus, as it threatened to expand into Amestrian lines. As war was getting near, the Fuhrer ordered three legions of Germanican Stormtroopers to defend their ally. However, the West had appeased him not to commit it because they feared that bloodshed would result only into another galactic conflict. He ultimately refuses and grows even more suspicious than ever. By March 13th, 2069, a group of Epirusian rebels attacked and killed an Amestrian general without warning, forcing the Fuhrer and Amestris to declare war on Epirus, starting the Second Galactic War. Personality Cornelius is an arrogant, cold, war-like, intelligent, patient, charismatic,and perfectionist figure who gives people wealth in order to gain riches and power from them. His pride and radical-nationalist ideals represent his determination to crush all opposition both foreign and domestic. Due to his encounter within the Terran Wars and the Germanican Civil War, he has become an ambitious warlord bent on creating a utopia through military rule and Technolism. Cornelius is a racist towards Homo Sapiens (Terrans, Corellians, and Ivaballians), Edanians, Romani, and primitive races such as the Amani. The interesting story behind it was that he was only two years old when he had encountered an Edanian slave. He was afraid of her and her kind because of their religious rituals. At age 12, he accused a small group of slaves of paganism and sacrificial tributes. However, the policemen sent by the boy had accused him of being insane. Despite this, he got the Edanians into trouble by driving them into a black market and have them arrested for firing arms. Two weeks later, his substitute teacher in Biology class, who was Romani, had claimed that his people, although a minority, are fit enough survive while the Mongooserals are doomed to extinction by imperialism. Cornelius refused to accept his teachings and calls him and his race "an arrogant, clever, evil, and selfish people who care less of others and more of themselves". His teacher then threatens the boy with a gun, but was arrested and put into justice. By 2049, the boy had became a general and began making conspiracy theories against the Romani, accusing them of running the banks as a way of ceasing power. By then, the people had taken the money and then burned down the banks. By 2050, the madness ended when every single Romani had moved back into Roma. Abilities Relationships Family There is no doubt that the Cornelius has children of his own. However, for some reason, his children are given superpowers, due to a secret experiment on them. Each one of his children has a codename and abilities. The children are each named after some of the most "deadliet" sins. *Lust II Hamtinburg: uses hypnosis and can turn her fingers into blades. *Gluttony Hamtinburg: uses Cannibalism, super-speed, and dog-like instincts. *Envy Hamtinburg: uses his disgusies by morphing into the targeted person and changes his hands into weapons. *Wrath Hamtinburg: uses fireballs and Asian and African fighting skills. *Greed Hamtinburg: uses super-speed and the ability to gamble successfully. *Vanity Hamtinburg: morphs in the image of any female and use her shadow as a weapon. *Sloth Hamtinburg: uses her hair to bash on objects and crush her enemies. *Loathe Hamtinburg: transforms her arms into weapons and can go beserk. *Anguish Hamtinburg: uses super-strength and super-speed. *Malice Hamtinburg: Can turn his hands into blades and can go invisible. *Grief Hamtinburg: Uses the ability to teleport and pause time in a short amount of time. It also comfirmed that he is married to Maria Von Hamtinburg, who serves as the Empress of the Germanican Empire and has been doing so since she married him in 2058, two days the death of his previous wife, Gisela Amerdall. Ideology Conspiracy Theories Trivia *The Fuhrer-Kaiser is loosely based off of Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Napoleon Bonaparte, Kim Jong Il, Augustus Caesar, and Mao Zedong. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:War criminals Category:Dictators Category:Generals Category:Soldiers Category:Mongooserals Category:Political figures Category:Military Officers Category:Members of the Imperial Party